vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Creation
Back to Main Page Previous Emotes Next Classes Overview The character creation process is fairly straightforward. In Vanguard, character creation basically comes down to what your preferred playstyle is: grouping vs soloing, ranged vs melee, etc. Each class is different and brings their own unique benefits to a group. Groups are usually formed based on role (Protective Fighter, Offensive Fighter, Caster, or Healer) and less so on specific classes. Classes are no longer restricted by race, and free to play players can choose whatever class / race they wish. Steps The order may differ slightly depending on whether you're focusing on a particular class or race. Character Selection Click Create New Character from the character selection screen. Gender Selection Below the various race portraits on the left is the gender selection button. Gender does not affect the statistics / attributes of your character. Class Selection On the right-hand side of the character selection screen, you will see the icons for the various classes. Review the descriptions carefully and note the recommendation on the primary attributes of the class. For example; most mages classes like high intelligence (damage) and wisdom (magical criticals and mana pool). Tip: Due to the unique nature of the classes in Vanguard, try a few before deciding on your main character(s). Each class has their own strengths / weaknesses, and their own unique playstyle, so you will be glad you did. For more information, see Classes and Attributes. Race Selection Each race offers unique benefits to the player, such as; *The tallest races give the player a 2% bonus to mitigation, while the smallest races give the player a 2% bonus to evasion. *Each race gives the player a special bonus to one of the harvesting categories (ie. Reaping, Lumberjacking, etc). *Each race has its own buff or abilities. For example; a wood elf can turn into a wolf and run at an accelerated pace for a short period of time. For more information, see Races. Naming Your Character Pick a suitable name for your character. Note: GMs have been known to enforce naming rules when the name is deemed to be too offensive or controversial. Once you pass this stage of character creation, you will not be able to go back and make changes. Choose Your Starting Location You have a choice of starting on the Isle of Dawn or your home town. Your home town is determined by your race and there is just one starter zone for each continent. The Isle of Dawn is the former trial version area and offers the player a tutorial of the game and a relatively easier pace to level 10. To see a list of racial starting locations, see Racial Starter Towns. Server Selection Currently, there are two active servers in the game (Mar. 22, 2013). There is an EU server (Halgar) and a US server (Telon). Character Customization There are several options to customize your character. These changes are permanent unless you purchase a "Shave and a Haircut" from the Station store. Note: There is no single item called "Shave and a Haircut" that can be purchased - it is packed in with other options, such as the "Gender Change" potion. Purchasing said item(s) will not force you to do them if you don't want to (ie. you will not be forced to change your gender should you purchase that for the Shave/Haircut option, and that potion can be saved for later should you desire to use it. Shave/Haircut, however, is instantly used upon purchase, and can be accessed at the character selection screen only the one time - once you click finish in the customization screen, your settings are saved for good, or until another is purchased). Editors Note Shave and a Haircut has always been an in-game item purchasable for a reasonably low fee. The Marketplace version has since been removed from the Station Cash Store. While you're still able to use various potions from the Marketplace (e.g. Gender Change or Race Change) to change your appearance, it is no longer offered on the Marketplace for purchase. Faction As you level or complete various activities, you will earn (or lose) faction with various special interest groups on Telon. Higher faction levels provide opportunities like being able to learn continental recipes, while very low faction levels can result in a "Kill on Sight" faction rating. For more information, see Factions and Reputation. Media Getting Started in Vanguard. Category:Getting Started